


Electri-Dude

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Ever since Mikey got disintegrated by the Newtrailizer, thus receiving electric powers. What if the machine that Bishop used to suck all his powers, didn't suck everything out?And Mikey's powers begin to resurface out of nowhere. However, they come at a little cost. How would the turtle figure out how to control his powers? In order to prevent him from hurting himself and others?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

"Can we go now?" A voice squeaked in embarrassment. "I'm still naked." Mikey jumped as he felt Raph sling an arm around his shoulders. The orange clad turtle still held his hands in front of his plastron shielding himself. Donnie rolled his eyes, muttering something underneath his breath.

"Glad you're alive little brother," Raph gave him a gentle noogie. The gang began to disperse heading back to the lair. Mona followed them along with Karai and April. The three brothers gathered around their youngest, glad that Mikey was alive and hadn't died back there in that explosion of Dreg's ship.

"You never cease to amaze me, Mikey," Leo placed a gentle hand onto Mikey's shoulder. Mikey grunted as Raph pulled him into a playful headlock, giving him a second noogie. They were all in one piece and nothing could be any better.

The gang had returned back to the lair as Mikey dismissed himself into his room to grab his belt and another orange bandana mask. He filled dressed himself, before joining his family back out into the main room. They decided to celebrate their victory with a party.

"Aww yeah boi!" Mikey cheered. Leo and Raph had ordered pizza and brought the delivery home as they all engaged into a delicious meal. Mikey snatched several slices much to Donnie's annoyance.

"Don't hog all the pizza, Mikey! Leave some for us!"

"Too slow!" The turtle chuckled. Mikey could feel a faint burning sensation in his hand, but he ignored the feeling. He continued to hog as much pizza as he could, much to everyone's distaste. The party was great! They blasted music in the dojo as they began to dance. Mikey did a flip and spun on his shell, performing a pose. Afterwards, the gang decided to watch a movie, a classic. Mikey could feel himself dozing off, head tilting to the side before snapping back in place as he jerked. Half way into the movie, the orange masked turtle had completely fallen asleep. Once the movie ended, everyone left as Donnie shook Michelangelo awake to alert him that everyone was leaving.

"Man, what a day," Donnie commented. "We saved the world again."

"Seems like we're always on a roll," Leo smirked, nodding his head.

"Now I'm gonna get some shut eye," Raph stretched his arms behind his shell. The other turtles hummed in agreement, each of them heading off to their designated bedrooms. Mikey quickly decided to head to the bathroom as he really needed to go. He closed the door behind him as he emptied himself before washing his hands.

The cool water felt amazing against his hands, soothing almost. Although Mikey suddenly felt tremors spasming in his hands as pain exploded. Moving his hands away from the water in shock the burning sensation subsided. Well, that was weird. It felt like the water had somehow shocked him. Bending himself over to squint at the faucet for anything disarranged, Mikey didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Huh?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before exiting the bathroom. It was probably nothing.

Making his way into his bedroom, Mikey began to undress himself, setting his belt and bandana aside onto his bed post. The mattress felt feathery and soft underneath him as he let out a sigh of relief. It sure felt so good to relax now. The freckled terrapin tried to will himself to sleep, only to feel his hands doing the movements again. They spasmed, twitching uncontrollably as he shifted onto his side trying to ignore the sensation. His feet even began to twitch as well, spreading across his body emitting a groan from the turtle.

He began to toss and turn in his bed, screaming mentally at his body to stop and allow him to sleep. And at one point, Mikey eventually fell asleep despite the convulsing.


	2. Tremors

"MIKEY! GET UP!" There was a loud banging on the door. The baby blue eyed turtle groaned, throwing an arm over his face.

"Ugh... isn't it the middle of the night?"

"It's almost noon, Nutball!" Raph growled from behind the door. "You skipped training today!"

"Wait, what?" Mikey perked his head up gazing at his clock to indeed find that it was 11:50. Holy chalupa, he really had stayed in until noon. He must've been exhausted.

"Hurry up and get your shell out here before I drag Leo into this! He's already pissed!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mikey exasperated, nabbing his belt and bandana mask. He practically exited his bedroom still trying to shove on his wrist wrappings and his knee pads. Raph rolled his eyes, snatching the orange mask to tie around his brother's face. "Raph! I got it!"

"No ya don't," Raph gruffily replied. "Ya still shoving on everything on the way to the dojo." He tied the knot behind his brother's head as the freckled turtle entered the dojo, Raph behind his heel.

"There you are, Mikey," Leo stood up from his seated position on the dojo mat. "You skipped training." Even though Leo's voice was calm, Mikey could still sense the storm in his tone of voice. Boi, Leo was pissed. He probably would have to do extra katas today. Great, just great Mikester look what you've done now. "Sit." Leo ordered, and the youngest didn't protest at the command. He knelt down onto his knees to sit beside Leo and Donnie. Raph joined them on the other side of the leader/sensei.

"Mikey, are you okay?" The question was so startling that it surprised the orange clad turtle and everyone else for that matter. Baby blue irises met chocolate as he tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, D? I am a-ok!" He held thumbs up for emphasis.

"Are you sure?" Donnie leaned closer,   
scrutinizing him, making Mikey feel self conscious. Was there something on his face? "You've got dark circles underneath your eyes. You look tired." Now the freckled turtle could notice Leo's face bleeding from irritation into concern in a matter of seconds. Raph too, leaned over peering closer at Mikey.

"Yeah um," Mikey shifted easily knowing that all eyes were on him. "I couldn't really sleep well last night," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Now Leo was standing up and walking over to sit directly in front of Mikey.

"Something bothering you, Michelangelo?" Mikey winced at the use of his full name. His brothers always did that so he'd confess the truth.

"I don't know I just couldn't sleep," Mikey replied. "Kept tossing and turning in bed."

"I see," Leo placed a hand gently over Mikey's. The youngest could suddenly feel how hot Leo's palm was. Was that normal? Why was Leo's body heat so intense? "Maybe some meditation will help."

Nodding his head at that, Mikey followed Leo's instruction. He bowed his head as he seated into a meditative pose. They began to meditate and Mikey could feel his mind relaxing. This actually wasn't so bad after all. Though out of nowhere Mikey's brain began to hurt, and he could feel it spreading to his hands. What was going on? His mind he could feel sparks radiating through him, buzzing noises making the serene scenery fade away. He didn't know what was happening, his body was convulsing, his heart rate increasing, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Mikey!" Someone had slapped him, HARD breaking him out from his trance. Mikey's eyes snapped open, gasping for breath. Donnie was glaring daggers at Raph, pushing the hothead back.

"Raph! That was unnecessary!" Donnie barked.

"What it was the only way to snap him out of it," Raph replied, folding his arms across his plastron.

"Mikey," Leo was touching his shoulder, worry evident on his face. "What's going on?"

"What?" Mikey blinked, utterly perplexed.

"You were meditating and then your body started convulsing," Donnie explained, kneeling down so he was at eye level with the turtle.

"I'm fine," Mikey stood up, shaking himself. "I just feel like I need to get some energy out." The three brothers exchanged glances before Leonardo sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Come on, Leo! I've been dying to move on! Let's train!"

"All right," the leader shrugged his shoulders. "We will practice some katas and then do last turtle standing, sound good?"

"Hai, Sensei," Mikey nodded his head. The four of them got into their stances, moving their feet and making punches and kicks in the air. Mikey could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He felt extra jittery. His body began to move quicker than usual, kicking and punching the air rapidly. "Ha!" He grinned in triumph, proud at himself that he was going faster. But he didn't notice just how much faster he was going than his own brothers.

"Mikey!" He paused, frowning in confusion.   
"Dudes! Look at how fast I'm going! You are all slow turtles

"Mikey, stop," Donnie moved to touch his arm. "Your hands, they're shaking." And sure enough when Mikey gazed at his said hands they were twitching uncontrollably.

"Oh heh, I meant to do that," Mikey chuckled nervously. He could see the way Donnie's eyes narrowed not buying it.

"Let's just get on with the last turtle standing already!" Raph growled, impatient. Leo nodded his head.

"Hajime!" The four brothers immediately got into fight stances as they lunged are each other, weapons flying and swinging in the air. Mikey could feel himself moving at such inhumane speed that he barreled straight through Donnie, knocking him over. This shocked the other two to see how fast Mikey was moving. Before Raph even knew it he was socked in the face, falling back onto his shell. Mikey snickered, boasting at Raph's defeat as sweat began to soar through the air.

The freckled turtle felt the light sheen of liquid hitting his skin, mainly his hands. It immediately caused a chain reaction as his hands spasmed among with his body. The turtle clenched his twitching hands, eyelids even fluttering as he could notice the way Leo froze from attacking him with his katana blade. Something was terribly wrong. Mikey could feel the zapping between his fingers.

"Mikey!" And then the turtle's body felt like it was on fire. He fell backwards, shell hitting the floor of the dojo as darkness crowded his vision.

"MIKEY!" Leo lunged at Mikey's unconscious form, as Donnie and Raph scrambled around him. Mikey's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body began to convulse, foam bubbling out from his mouth.

"What the shell is happening?!" Raph boomed in horror at the sight of his baby brother.

"He's having a seizure!" Donnie's eyes were wide and frantic. "Raph! Support his head! Make sure it doesn't hit the floor!" The crimson turtle moved, instantly taking hold of Mikey's head. Donnie was trying to hold Mikey's body as he continued seize. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, as well as Raph and Leo. Leo tried to use the healing hands mantra to calm Mikey down, however, it had no effect.

"Donnie! What do we do?!" The leader cried out franticaly, panic written all over his face for his baby brother.

"It should pass! If not I'll grab a sedative! Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself!"


	3. Zap

Mikey groaned, he woke to find himself lying on a cot in the lab. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You had a seizure, Mikey," hands were touching him gently and the turtle vaguely remembered the feeling of sweat on his skin, and how it caused his entire body to burn. "Dont, move too much," Donnie placed a hand onto the youngest's plastron keeping him down.

"What caused him to seize in the first place?" Leo inquired worriedly, keeping a soft hold on Mikey's shoulder.

"Not sure, his body went into shock from something. It caused a chemical imbalance in his brain," Donnie was moving around.

"T-hirsty..." Mikey croaked, his throat feeling dry.

"Raph, get him a glass of water," and the crimson turtle was gone from the lab to fetch Mikey his need.

"This could possibly be the after effects of what happened with Mikey when the Newtrailizer disintegrated him," Donnie tapped his chin pensively. "And being on Dreg's ship when it exploded."

"What do you mean? Just what exactly happened to him?" Midnight blues directed his attention to the lime-green turtle.

"Well, in other words when the Newtralizer hit him with his electricity, the charge was powerful enough to disintegrate Mikey," Donnie gazed at this little brothers. "He zapped Mikey, exciting all the atoms in his body to the point they dispersed and spread apart. It's similar to what April did to me, reducing me to subatomic particles." Mikey could now see Donnie kneeling in front of his line of sight. "Mikey, what do you remember when the Newtralizer hit you? And what happened on Dreg's ship?"

"I uh," Mikey creased his forehead, eyes squinting as he began to think. Raph has reentered with a glass of water, setting it aside in the table next to Mikey's cot.

"Take your time," Leo nodded his head. Mikey spared Leo a quick glance before taking in a deep breath.

"When he hit me, it was like my body was uh vap-a-"

"Vaporized," Donnie quickly caught on with what his brother was trying to say.

"Yeah, that," Mikey nodded his head. "It was the most horrible feeling ever," he shuddered vehemently. "It was like my body parts had broken away. Though it was rad because I was like floating, and then I felt the charge coursing through me and I focused on bringing myself back to together with the electricity."

"Thus receiving electric powers from the Newtrailzer," Donnie nodded his head as if it all made sense now. It was a bizarre phenomenon, but it happened.

"Yeah and then next thing I know I was finally solid again and had rad electric powers!" Mikey's face brightened.

"And Dreg's ship?" Leo added.

"I was trying to hold off all the electricity, and I managed to zap myself away moments before it exploded. And then I shot lightning to the ground and returned! Like a turtle do!"

"Wow, amazing," Leo smiled. "You saved the day, again. That had to take a lot to hold down that much energy."

"Leo's right, so that's why your body is experiencing after effects," Donnie nodded his head. "Here, take a drink it will help. I will get some medication in case you seize again."   
Nodding his head, as he shakily picked up the glass of water Mikey began to chug it down.

"Woah, slow down, not so fast," Leo instructed. The freckled turtle tipped the glass a bit further than usual, as water began to splash all over his plastron, shoulders and hands. It was like a chain reaction. Mikey let out a shrill scream, his body convulsing as the lights in the lab began to flickered.

"DONNIE!" Leo reached over the cot to hold Mikey down just as he began to seize. Raph was immediately on the other side, holding onto Mikey as well. The lights in the lab flickered before sparks began to fly out sizzling and crackling.

"What the shell?!" Raph demanded.

"I'm getting the shot!" Donnie cried out, searching desperately over his desk to find that drug that would someone to stop seizing.

"His body is heating up!" Leo yelled, only to yelp in pain as he and Raph felt sparks hitting their hands from the contact on Mikey's skin. Tiny sparks began to radiate off Mikey's skin where the water had touched him.

It was spontaneous. The lights exploded, sparks flying in every direction as the entire room was encased in darkness. The electricity had broken. Donnie managed to grasp the sedative that he needed just before the lights were shut off. Through the darkness he could make out Mikey's form, still remembering where the cot was.

The genius made the mistake of touching Mikey's arm as he could feel himself being zapped. His hand shot back, as he yelled for several seconds of agony.

"Donnie!"

"Why is it so dark?! What is happening?!" The purple masked turtle rammed the sedative down, knowing it would pierce Mikey's skin. He stepped back feeling his shell bump into Leo and Raph. Mikey's screaming had died down, as the sparks that could be seen glowing in the darkness faded. Now the lab was silent, as you could not hear the sound of a body seizing against sheets.

Donnie turned around, rummaging through his drawers as he snatched a flashlight. He walked to the back of the lab where these metal doors were, a compartment of all the electricity in the lair. When he opened it, he was met with a sight. The cords were split apart, and everything was broken. It would take a while before he could fix the lights in the lab. Handing a flashlight to Leo, and grabbing another Donnje turned to face his brothers.

"Is it just me or did I just see sparks coming from Mikey's body?" Raph asked, hoping that what he saw was real.

"I saw it too, and felt it," Leo said, confirming Raphael's conspicions. "Why was electricity radiating off his skin?"

Donnie walked around the cot to shine the flashlight over Michelangelo. The turtle was unconscious once more, but Donnie could see the water that dampened his skin. "I get it now..." Donnie's eyes widened in realization.

"What is it?" Leo leaned over to see, Raph on his right side.

"He had a chain reaction against the water that touched him, it caused his body to spark electricity and seize."

"Is that what caused him to seize in the dojo in the first place?"

"How shell did that happen? There was no water in the dojo," Raph muttered.

"Sweat," Donnie replied, the answer clear to him. "Sweat is salt and liquid like water." The genius turned to face both of his older brothers. "I think that Mikey still has his electric powers."

"But how's that possible? I think Bishop drained him of his powers?" Leo turned to study the frail turtle, utterly confused.

"He did, but at the same time he didn't," Donnie peered closer, examining Mikey. "It appears that not everything got sucked out from Mikey's system."

"So what does this mean? That Mikey will never be able to get rid of his powers?"

"Seems like it," Donnie nodded his head.

"But he's seizing!" Raph exasperated. "How the shell is this a good thing?!"

"I don't know, Raph; I don't know," Donnie sighed.


	4. Electrifying

"Mikey.... Mikey..." voices were buzzing all around him. He groaned in pain, body shifting. He felt numb, but at the same time so lively. Daring to open his eyes, he was met with his three brothers gazing at him worriedly.

"You're okay!" He could feel Donnie hug him. Leo looked as if he had been crying, well they all did for that matter. They wrapped their arms around him, hugging him close.

"What happened?" The last thing he remembered was his body reacting violently to the water that had splashed over him. It didn't make any sense!

Donnie pulled his head back, biting his lip. "This is all probably the after effects of what happened to you when you were disintegrated and received electric powers." The purple masked turtle placed a hand onto Mikey's shoulder. "And it appears that when Bishop extracted your powers away, that it didn't make everything disappear."

"You mean.... I still have electric powers?..." Mikey's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes," Donnie nodded his head. "But it's affecting you, Mikey since your body is not used to the effects."

"It caused you to seize," Leo added.

"Indeed, since the electricity caused a chemical imbalance inside your brain." Mikey squinted his eyes at that. Having electric powers was awesome! While on the other hand seizing was not.

"What are we going to do about his powers anyway?" Raph questioned, keeping an eye on Mikey's form.

"Well, the only case scenario I have is to find another way to get rid of the powers in his system."

"No way!" Mikey shook his head, arms wrapping around himself. "Having electric powers is rad dude!"

"Unless it affects you physically," Leo stated, folding his arms across his plastron.

"However, Bishop's weapon should have done the job, yet it didn't. So it's likely more accurate that Mikey will never be able to get rid of the electricity and energy in his body."

"You mean, he's going to have to stay like this?" Leo pointed at Mikey. "And keep having seizures every time he touches liquid?"

"Yes and no," Donnie nodded his head. "We could try therapy with him to get his brain and body adjusted to having powers to the point that the seizures stop. I do have this Diazapam here," Donnie held up a syringe that held certain chemical properties. At seeing everyone's confused expressions, Donnie added: "It's a drug used to help stop seizures."

"You sure this will work?" Leo gazed at the genius.

"It's the only thing we can do."

For several days Mikey was bedridden until he was told that he was well enough to get up. Just as Donnie had said, they decided to try therapy with him. The freckled turtle was shaking on the chair as Donnie held a glass of water. His other two brothers were on either side of him.

"This is crazy," Raph retorted. "We're gonna make him seize again," the hothead did not like this idea not one bit.

"I need you two in here to hold him when he does seize," Donnie said, holding the glass of water in one hand and the syringe in the other. "You ready, Mikey,"

"I don't know..." baby blue eyes widened.

"You want to be able to touch water don't you? If your brain doesn't get used to the way water reacts against your skin, causing an electric reaction then you're never going to be able to shower or touch water ever again. Or even throw water balloons," Donnie added that last part.

Mikey sighed. He didn't want to have to live without ever being able to touch water. He only hoped that this would work. That his brain will get used to it and he could learn to control it. He nodded his head as he took in a deep breath.

Donnie dipped a finger in the water holding it over Mikey's hand as he let a droplet hit the freckled turtle's skin. His hand twitched involuntarily, but he didn't seize.

"How does it feel?"

"Feels funny," Mikey curled his fingers as his hand twitched.

"Can you focus on regaining control of that hand?" Mikey closed his eyes tightly, focusing. He could feel the energy radiating off his finger tips.

"It's happening again." Mikey opened his eyes at Leo's statement. Sure enough, he saw little sparks spazzing from his fingers.

"Woooooah, this is so cool!"

"Okay, now I'm going to pour more water all over you, the same thing as when you spilled it all over your plastron," Donnie held the glass cup closer. "You ready? Just try to focus on staying in control of your body. Don't worry, if you seize, I've got this right here," Donnie held up the syringe. Mikey nodded his head at that, letting Donnie pour the water all over his arm. It was spontaneous. His body convulsed as he began to seize. Leo and Raph both grasped him as Donnie shoved the needle into Mikey's arm.

It took a few seconds for the seizing to slow down and come to a stop, as Mikey groaned.

"I told ya this was a bad idea!" Raph growled.

"Well, this time he came back to reality faster than the other times he seized," Donnie pointed out.

And that's how therapy went every single day. Donnie would pour water over Mikey and the seizures seemed to lessen in intensity. After a full week, Donnie splashed water all over the top of Mikey's head. The freckled turtle didn't even seize that time, only tiny sparks of electricity spazzing from his skin, arms and fingers and so on.

"It tickles! Hahaha!" Mikey giggled at the feeling.

"Holy shell, he didn't seize..." Raph's eyes were wide. Leo smiled, glad to see that this was improving. It seemed that Mikey was slowly gaining a bit of control over his powers.

Donnie grinned in triumph, relieved that Mikey didn't seize. It was working! "Well, this is good news, Mikey," he patted his brother's arm once the sparks had dispersed. "You will be able to touch water and you'll be okay. As long as you're not submerged for extended periods of time."

Mikey grinned widely as this, flexing his fingers as he made more sparks fly out. "You think I can control my powers?" He questioned, sparing Raph an apologetic look. He remembered that anything that came in contact with him was shocked. He had shocked Raph back then.

"If you can learn to control it, yes," Donnie nodded his head. "If you want we can still do therapy to learn to control your powers."

"I'd like that," Mikey smiled at his genius brother. What could honestly be better? He had sweet rad powers! 


	5. Electri-Mikey

Leo passed by the bathroom, only to hear frantic giggling and laughter. Who could be laughing so hard he wondered? It almost sounded like someone was dying, but on the bright side. "You sure you're all right?" Leo questioned, watching his brother exit the bathroom, having stepped out of the shower. Little blue sparks of electricity were still radiating off Mikey's skin.

"Yeah! Just tickles dude!" Mikey laughed, drying himself off. Leo sighed in relief, Mikey had finally stopped seizing so that was a good thing.

"You think you can handle training today?" To be honest, Leo was worried and reluctant of having Mikey train with them again. He could hurt himself or them, considering his powers.

"I feel good, Leo," Mikey flashed his famous smile. "I've got the hang of it." Leo saw his hand reaching to him.

"Mikey- don't!" The leader started, knowing that anything that Mikey came in contact with, resulted in shock. He felt a hand touching his arm, and much to the blue masked turtle's surprise he didn't feel anything.

"I told you I got the hang of it," Mikey chuckled, pulling his hand back.

"You didn't shock me?" Leo's mouth hung agape in shock.

"Nah bro," Mikey shook his head. "All I have to do is lower the energy level, so I don't accidentally shock anything I touch." The shock wore off Leo's face as he smiled.

"You know, Mikey. You still never cease to amaze me."

"Heh," Mikey rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, grinning widely. "I suppose now I can finally be useful with these powers." He made his way to head towards the dojo. Though he was shocked to feel Leo grasp his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Uh, Leo? Aren't we supposed to be heading into the dojo to train?"

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Uh yeah, why?" Mikey blinked in confusion, wondering what was wrong. He had just stated something that had always been the truth. So what was the problem?

"You've always been useful, Mikey," Leo pulled him closer. "Even without powers. Whatever made you feel like you weren't, I'm sorry." Now the wheels were turning in Leo's mind. "I know that we've probably made you feel like you weren't useful."

Mikey didn't know how to respond to that. What Leo said was true. He knew his brothers loved him, but sometimes they didn't show their appreciation. Some of what they said to him in the past did hurt him, nonetheless.

"You've always been useful," Leo added, noticing how Mikey was speechless. He knew that he had his attention now. "Don't think that just because you have powers now makes you more useful. Sure, this will have benefits in battle. But you being you, is enough and always has been." 

"Aww Leo!" Mikey gushed, throwing his arms around Leo to hug him tightly. Leo could feel the faint heat radiating off his baby brother, the little sparks touching him. Although it didn't hurt, Leo couldn't stop the laughter than arose from the back of his throat.

"That tickles Mikey!"

"Oh sorry, dude," Mikey pulled back only to have realization hit. "Wait I didn't know you were ticklish." Leo was inching his way towards the dojo not saying anything as he shook his head. A mischievous grin grew on Mikey's face as he chased his older brother, tickling him with tiny sparks as shrieking could be heard in the dojo, alerting both Donnie and Raph to the sight.

Training was a tad bit different when Mikey decided to use his powers to his advantage. Although Leo specifically stressed that Mikey to not do such a thing, especially during training. It was clear that Michelangelo had the upper hand out of all his brothers. After training was over, the rest of the day was spent relaxing.

Although Mona came to the lair and she and Raph were hanging out. Mikey rubbed his hands together, as a plan came to his mind. Oh yes, this was going to be good! He could even prank his bros with his powers. The couple were sitting in front of the TV in the main room, Raph wrapping an arm around his salamandrian girlfriend as she leaned against him. Mikey used stealth to sneak behind, making sure to keep his distance. He entered the kitchen, only peek out from underneath the tarp to spy on the two.

Holding out his hand, Mikey snapped his fingers as sparks flew from his palm and traveled across the ceiling and hit every light bulb in the room, including the TV. The reaction was instant. Mona screeched, shielding herself from the sparks as the room turned into an dark abyss except for the sunshine shining through the spiral at the top. Raph screamed, clutching for dear life onto his girlfriend. Even through the darkness Mikey could make out Raph's burning emerald irises, flaming on fire.

"MIKEY!" Shell now he was toast! But the youngest burst into laughter as he duck into the kitchen. Raph and Mona's reactions were priceless! He had scared the shell out of them! Raph stormed into the kitchen as Mikey ducked behind Donnie who happened to be on his laptop in the kitchen for certain reasons.

"What did you do, Mikey?" Donnie questioned, lifting his gaze to see an infuriated Raphael. Fire and steam was practically pooling out from his nostrils.

"He shut off all the lights in the main room! And the TV!" Raph snarled, curling his fist. "When Mona and I were watching our show! You're gonna pay for that!" He lunged at Mikey, to which the youngest dodged him.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Raph!" Mikey warned holding out his hands. The hothead didn't oblige, only stalking towards Mikey as the freckled turtle's carapace hit the counter. Shell! Now he was trapped.

"Why should I? I am going to pound you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Raphie," Mikey smirked holding out his hands to allow sparks to sizzle as Raph froze. "Unless you want to get shocked." Raph curled his fists tightly, growling underneath his breath as he turned and stormed out from the kitchen. There was no way that he was going to risk getting himself shocked once again. "Heh, that always works," Mikey grinned, Donnie rolling his eyes at that.

"You know you're going to have to fix the lights," Donnie pointed out. "I'm not fixing them _this time._ " This was not the first that Mikey had interfered with the lights in the lair.

"Oh, right," Mikey sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem! I'm on it!" He quickly zoomed out from the kitchen, wanting to avoid Donnie's rage before it would even begin.


	6. Sparks

Mikey smirked, perched on the edge of a rooftop as he allowed the energy to flow out from his body. He made the lights flicker in the house next to them, as a high-pitched screaming could be heard, the lights flickered rapidly and went completely out.

"Jeez, Mikey. You're going to give someone a heart attack," Leo commented.

"What? It's fun!" Mikey chuckled at the sight of people rushing out from the house, terrified. He and Raph both smirked, fist bumping each other.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Raph added, slinging an arm around his younger brother. "Scaring the shell out of people." Leo rolled his eyes at the two of them, as Donnie pointed ahead.

"Guys look! There's some activity going on the building of TCRI." Sure enough, dark figures could be seen attacking something or rather someone.

"Come on, ninjas! Let's stop them!" Leo ordered. The four of them leapt across the rooftops until they came to the building of TCRI. It didn't take long to locate the elevator inside as they rose to the top floor. They managed to find the fire escape that led to the rooftop. There were robots surrounding them, and Baxter Stockman who was human again, due to Mikey throwing retromutagen at him that one time was there.

There was a girl who was screaming as a robot held her by the throat. Baxter Stockman turned, facing the turtles. "Ah, some old familiar faces I see?"

"Baxter Stinkman!" Leo growled, unsheathing his katana blades.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" The dark-skinned man yelled in irritation. "Why can't anyone get it right!?"

"Let her go!" Donnie stepped forward, bo staffing pointing at the girl.

"I think not," Baxter shook his head. "You see, this is my problem and my business!"

"And it's out business to make sure that nobody gets harmed!" Leo growled. "Ninjas! Attack!" The three of them moved in a frenzy, slashing their weapons at the robots. Raph barreled straight into the robot that held the girl, freeing her as he stood above her.

"Are you okay?" He slammed his fist behind himself to knock a robot back.

"Thank you..." the brown-haired girl touched her now sore neck.

"Why is Baxter trying to kill you?" Donnie was at her side in an instant while, Raph, Leo and Mikey fought off the surrounding robots.

"He's my co-worker, and we used to date until I broke up with him," the girl replied shakily, eyes wide with terror.

"Of course, it's about his stupid work again!" Raph huffed, having overheard the conversation between the girl and Donnie. "Need I remind you that he got fired!?"

"Don't worry," Donnie held out his hand for the girl to take. "We'll get you to safety okay?" The city already knew that they were ninjas and protectors, so the girl wasn't quite freaking out.

"You will not beat me, turtles!" Baxter roared, pressing a button against a device that was wrapped around his wrist. It appeared to be a high advanced watch that formed metal armor around him. He was encased completely, only this time it wasn't as enormous as the first when he used the technology of the t-pod.

Donnie moved aside helping the girl up as he and Raph turned to find Leo and Mikey bracing themselves against Baxter. "Metal is a good conductor for heat and electricity!" He called out, realizing just how much metal Baxter's armor was consisted of.

"Mikey," Leo nodded his head at his younger brother, giving him the signal.

"Leave it to Electri-dude!" Mikey cracked his knuckles. He stepped forward standing in front of Baxter as he began to yell, sending shockwaves of electricity at the man. The sparks reacted with the metal scorching it and spazzing everywhere, seeping inside through whatever tight space it could find to shock the man underneath.

Several other robots that left remained leapt at the turtles. Mikey threw his hand into the air, forming a electric shield to protect himself and bros, much to their shock. It was like everyday he was discovering something new that he could do with just electricity.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROS!" Mikey screamed, by this point his entire body was encased in blue electricity, sparks flying in every direction. His eyes burning a florescent blue as the girl gasped in stupefaction. The robots split apart as did Baxter's armor as the man fell with a dull thud against the rooftop. His body spasmed from being shocked, leaving himself burned as he groaned. Mikey concentrated, grasping all of his brothers, arms linked together as he focused on teleporting them away to a safer rooftop. It did the trick as they stumbled a bit once their feet hit the cement.

"You're welcome," Mikey grinned. Leo smiled at him, appreciating Mikey for taking care of everything so easily. The four of them turned to the girl who thanked them for rescuing her. "No problemo, dudette," Mikey threw his hands behind his head. "Electri-dude to the rescue!" She chuckled at this, as the four brothers decided to help her down into the street. She waved goodbye as the four turtles disappeared out from sight. Today certainly was a shock, it's not every day that you meet four mutant humanoid turtles, and especially one who had electric powers himself.

Instead of walking all back to the lair, Mikey used his teleportation to bring him and his brothers home. It was weird feeling to feel everything flash before your eyes and then you suddenly appear in another place out of nowhere.

"Great job, Mikey," Leo turned to congratulate his younger brother. They wouldn't have been able to do it so easily without Mikey's help.

"Yeah, no messes with Mikey," Raph gave the lime-green turtle a noogie. Donnie grinned as the four of them plopped onto the side couch in the TV pit.

"Now I just want to relax."

"Hey!" Raph's squeak was so high pitched that Donnie and Leo laughed at how girly it sounded. Mikey was using his electric powers to tickle Raph with tiny sparks. The hothead squirmed, growling at Mikey only to burst into laughter.

"Gotcha Raph!" Mikey turned, baby blue eyes blazing as he directed his attention to both Leo and Donnie.

"Oh, no, I'm not ticklish," Donnie held out his arms. The next moment he knew, Mikey teleported behind him, attacking his sides. The genius split into a fit of laughter. Mikey made sure that he was teleporting between all three of his older brothers, tickling them. This couldn't be any better, Mikey's laughter joined them.

The lair was full of raucous laughter echoing through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!!! I know this story was short, but I wanted to do a little story that is more lighthearted rather than angsty like I generally write.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read! :)  
> (This was originally posted on my Wattpad account, and I decided to bring some of my many Tmnt fics from that site onto here.)


End file.
